Missing You
by XxXJezabelXxX
Summary: Its been 3 years since Nowaki has left, yet again, for the United States. Hiroki misses him but doesn't admit it. So one day he gets a call from Akihiko saying Nowaki is back. Hiroki doesn't know what to believe and yet he wishes he does. All he wants is Nowaki to be back. Will he get what he wanted after all?


Hey guys! I'm back again with another Junjou Romantica! But this time its Nowaki and Hiroki:3 Ohh yeaa~ I kinda got inspired by a song that I haven't heard of in a while, its called "Where'd You Go?" by Fort Minor. it's a really good song O_O So I decided to write this even though I know this happened in the anime but I thought to myself why not? So here's the shot…though I think it might take up two chapters…depends how much it takes up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this:D

Enjoy!^_^

-Jezebel

I do NOT own Junjou Romantica or the song sadly v.v

Missing You

Its been 3 years since Nowaki left for the United States once again. This time Nowaki made sure he told his Hiro-san before schedule. The last time was a huge misunderstanding.

Now, 16 years into there marriage, yes Nowaki had finally proposed to his 'Hiro-san' despite to Hiroki's embarrassment. Hiroki was grading papers on the table.

"Damn these brats," he grumbled. "Why can't they pay attention! If they did, they wouldn't be failing!" he abruptly stood up and went towards the kitchen. He sighed.

_I can't take it anymore._ he thought. He glance towards the refrigerator and saw the picture. His heart ached as he remembered the feeling, the feeling that's so familiar to him.

Love… and embarrassment.

Nowaki and him were in the park and Nowaki magically pulled out a camera from his back pocket.

"Hiro-san, lets take picture together." he smiled. Hiroki glared at him.

"I don't like taking pictures, Nowaki." Nowaki pouted.

"Please, Hiro-san," he begged. "Taking a picture of us will remind you of our never ending love!" he beamed. Hiroki sighed.

"Baka."

As they were arguing, a young girl walked by and soon Nowaki was all smiles and asked, "Will you take our picture please?" The girl seemed to melt with Nowaki's face.

"S-sure!" she said sweetly. Nowaki put his arm around Hiroki's waist pulling him closer and smiled.

"You two ready, love birds?" she giggled. Nowaki nodded and brightened while Hiroki blushed.

"Alright, one… two… three!" just as soon she pressed the button to capture the moment, Nowaki sneaked a kiss on Hiroki's cheek. The girl squealed and handed the camera back.

"N-nowaki!" Hiroki spluttered as he covered the area where he had been kissed a few moments ago. Nowaki sat next to him and looked at the picture they had taken.

"Look, my Hiro-san looks cute," he grinned. Hiroki's hand met Nowaki's head.

"Baka! Men are NOT 'cute'!" he shouted. Nowaki just smiled.

Hiroki just continued to stare at the picture, holding his mug of coffee.

"Nowaki…" he whispered. He ached for Nowaki's warmth. His voice. His touches. He hate to admit it, but he missed his giant. He almost cried at the airport when Nowaki was boarding, but his pride wouldn't let him. _Damn my ego…_

Then the house phone ringed. Hiroki dashed towards it, hoping it was Nowaki calling. Hiroki answered.

"Hello?" his heart hammered against his chest.

"Ah, Hiroki." the other voice said. Hiroki closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want Akihiko?" it wasn't Nowaki, like he hoped. His heart even ached more.

"Did you know?" Akihiko continued. Hiroki glanced at the wall clock near him and sighed.

"Know about what?" he questioned, clearly frustrated.

"Nowaki's back." he stated.

_What did he say? _Hiroki's heart stopped. "W-what?" he stammered.

Akihiko chuckled. "Your husband, Nowaki," he said. "is back."

Hiroki chocked back his tears and yelled into the phone. "Shut up Akihiko!" he snapped. "Quit joking around! Nowaki isn't here!" Akihiko was silent on the other side of the line until he finally spoke.

"Hiroki, I'm-"but Hiroki cut him off.

"Don't you dare say it, if he was back, he would've called or he would've been home right now!" and with that he slammed the phone down. He continued to glare at the phone as if it everything was its fault. Hiroki felt something small and wet run down towards his chin…almost like a rain drop. A tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

"Why…' he mumbled. "I miss you… so much." he sobbed.

Soon Hiroki trudged into the bedroom and sprawled himself on the bed. _I wonder what Nowaki is doing right now…_ he thought aloud. _he's probably surrounded by nurses and he's enjoying the attention…_ Hiroki closed his eyes as to ward off any worries or fears from his mind.

It must have been dark outside because crickets and frogs were singing into the summer night. Hiroki was hot and noticed that his button up shirt was open. Hiroki bolted right up and clutched his shirt together.

"What the-?!" he shrieked. Then he remembered why he might be this way…a dream. Hiroki blushed madly. He looked down and flopped back against the bed. Hiroki remembered the dream vividly as if it just happened a minute ago. Nowaki came back, handsome as ever and dragged Hiroki to the bedroom and made a mess of him. Hiroki groaned.

"What is wrong with me?" he said into the dark room, hoping someone might answer him.

"Nothing is wrong with you." a voice next to him whispered. Hiroki removed his arm that covered his eyes and gawked at the large figure.

"Wahh!" he yelled and crawled away only to fall in a heap on the floor. Half of his body was on the floor while his legs were on the bed.

"Owww, my head." Hiroki rubbed his head to make the pain go away only to remember the person on his bed.

"Hiro-san! Are you okay?" he asked. Hiroki could feel tears.

"Nowaki," he cried. Nowaki smiled.

"You…you…BAKA!" tears forming in his eyes. Hiroki reached out and grabbed Nowaki by the collar, dragging him to the ground. This time Hiroki didn't let his ego get in the way. Small drops landed on Nowaki's shirt as he embraced him for the first time in two years. Hiroki nuzzled against Nowaki's neck, inhaling his scent.

_This is real…he's back…he's finally back in my arms again._ Hiroki thought. Nowaki just chuckled.

"Did my Hiro-san miss me?" he cooed. Hiroki pushed him to look at him and smacked his head.

"L-like hell I-I did!" he croaked. Nowaki grabbed his hands and brought them to his chest.

"I'm happy to hear that Hiro-san." he gently caressed Hiroki's cheeks and wiped his tears with his thumb. Hiroki leaned into he touch and grabbed Nowaki's hand. Nowaki pulled Hiroki on the bed and loomed over him.

"Hiro-san…" he whispered. Hiroki cupped Nowaki's face and kissed him passionately. Nowaki's eyes widened for only moment but closed his eyes. Both of his and pushed Hiroki's shirt, revealing a toned chest.

"What happened? Has my Hiro-san been eating healthy?" Hiroki blushed brighter.

"Shut up…baka." Nowaki laughed softly. Nowaki leaned his head down and nipped Hiroki's chest. Hiroki gasped and arced his back against Nowaki's lips.

"Hiro-san… I want you." Nowaki breathed while sliding off Hiroki's pants. Hiroki tried to clear his hazy mind but instead moaned while running his fingers through Nowaki's soft hair.

"I need you Nowaki… so bad." Nowaki smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Hiro-san." Nowaki kissed his way down Hiroki's stomach and gazed up into Hiroki's lustful eyes.

"Nowaki… please." he begged. Hiroki never begged but that didn't stop Nowaki. He grabbed Hiroki's member and glanced up to see Hiroki panting slightly and went back down to finish what he had started.

Hiroki clutched fistful of Nowaki's hair and urged him to take him further. Hiroki moaned as Nowaki's mouth worked around him.

"N-nowaki!" he screamed. How he missed his heated mouth on him. The heated touches were like ribbons of fire trailing up his chest. He unlatched his mouth from him and roughly turned Hiroki around.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san, but I can't hold back." Hiroki blushed.

"You don't have to, Nowaki." Nowaki grinned and into the night, moans and sweet words were exchanged throughout the night.

Hiroki sighed in content to have Nowaki again. He felt Nowaki's hands run through his brown locks.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki mumbled. Hiroki glanced up and gazed into Nowaki's eyes. "Did you miss me?" he asked. Hiroki blushed furiously and sputtered, "O-of course I did!" Nowaki smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad."

Hiroki looked down and back towards Nowaki's face. "I really did miss you Nowaki." he whispered. Nowaki took a hold Hiroki's chin and kissed him.

"I missed you too," Nowaki whispered back.

Now…THAT was a really long one-shot e_e but I'm glad I finished it ^_^ Even though it was like…months ._. I really blame school and tennis v.v Well thank you guys for putting this and my other stories as your favs! I really appreciate it:D Until next time, who knows? I might see inspiration again soon c: Bye guys and thanks again\(^O^)/


End file.
